Conventional radio receivers function by receiving an rf signal and preamplifying it, and then processing the signal using a superheterodyne structure. The superheterodyne structure, in its simplest configuration, includes a mixer oscillator which mixes the received signal down to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal. The IF signal is then sent through a bandpass filter and demodulated by an envelope detector to recover the information (colloquially referred to as “baseband”) that is carried by the received rf signal.
Of importance to the present invention is the fact that rf signals are corrupted by environmental factors during transmission. Conventional superheterodyne structures attempt to correct for signal corruption by suppressing corruption-induced noise using filtering techniques. Unfortunately, such conventional filtering, whether using analog or digital techniques, suppresses both noise and useful signal, thereby reducing the fidelity of the receiver. In other words, although filtering improves the ratio between useful signal and noise (referred to as the signal-to-noise ratio, SNR), it typically reduces system fidelity and signal strength.
Further, during demodulation, the envelope detector of a conventional superheterodyne structure effectively demodulates only one-half cycle, for example, the positive half cycle, of the IF signal. Only one half of the signal need be used, since the information attached to the positive half cycle during transmission is identical to the information attached to the negative half cycle during transmission. Accordingly, the negative half of each cycle of the received rf signal is discarded by the envelope detector, and replaced with a mirror image of the positive half.
It happens, however, that either one of the positive or negative half of a cycle can be distorted asymmetrically from the other half. Consequently, in instances wherein the negative half of a cycle is relatively uncorrupted, but the positive half cycle is corrupted, the opportunity to use the “best” half of a cycle is lost. Thus, the portion of a corrupted IF signal that is ultimately demodulated and output by the envelope detector statistically can be expected to be the corrupt half 50% of the time.
In light of the above discussion as recognized by the present invention, it would be advantageous to analyze both the positive and negative halves of an rf signal cycle and determine which half is the “best” half, and then extract the useful signal from this “best” half. As further recognized by the present invention, it would be advantageous to accomplish such analysis prior to the non-linear transformation of the rf signal to the IF signal during mixing by the oscillator. Stated differently, it would be advantageous to accomplish such analysis prior to mixing, since the mixing function causes certain data in the signal to be irrecoverable and therefore precludes identification of some distortion and corruption in the “true” signal post-mixing. As still further recognized by the present invention, it would be advantageous to adjust signal gam and tuning “on the fly” to account for transmitter frequency drift and for sometimes constantly changing received signal strength at the antenna.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for reconstructing a radio signal prior to mixing and demodulating the signal. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for reconstructing a radio signal to improve the extraction of useful portions of the originally transmitted signal that had been corrupted. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for reconstructing a radio signal which adjusts signal gam and tuning from the antenna on the fly. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for reconstructing a radio signal which is easy to use and cost-effective.